La Copa de la Casa 2019 - 2020
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Recopilación de Retos de La Copa de la Casa del Foro "La Noble Casa de los Black"
1. Harold

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Animal sorteado: Jarvey (hurón parlante)

* * *

Harold

Milicent estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma. Había conseguido transformar una manzana en un pastelillo de limón. El sabor no era tan bueno, y tenía más aspecto de puré que de pastelillo, pero para ella era magia de la más avanzada.

Salió corriendo con pastelillo en mano hasta llegar a la última casa de la calle, para mostrar su logró a sus amigas.

—¡Padma! ¡Parvati! — gritó Milicent con entusiasmo.

Por la puerta trasera salieron a su encuentro dos niñas con cabello alborotado cargando unas escobas.

—¡Hola, Mili! ¿Juegas? —le dijo Padma.

—¡Claro! Pero primero, miren —dijo sonriente sosteniendo el pastelillo frente a sus narices.

Padma la miró sin entender. Parvati puso mala cara y se alejó del postre.

—¡Acabo de transformar una manzana en este pastelillo! —gritó emocionada —. Estaba con mi mamá en la cocina y le dije que tenía hambre, entonces me dio una manzana. Pero yo no quería una manzana, así que la dejé en la mesa y sin darme cuenta, ¡Apareció este pastelillo en su lugar! —dijo quedándose sin aliento.

Padma miró a su amiga con dulzura, pero su hermana estalló en carcajadas incontrolables.

—Impresionante —le dijo Padma con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Parvati se recuperaba.

—Esa cosa no parece un pastelillo. Es horrible —dijo Parvati aún riéndose.

—¡Parvati! —exclamó Padma.

—Te reto a que lo pruebes, si tanto te gusta —le dijo Parvati altanera.

—No seas infantil —la reprendió su hermana.

—¡Ustedes dos son estúpidas! —les gritó enojada, sin percatarse que Milicent estaba al borde del llanto.

—¡Estupida! —se escuchó a lo lejos una voz chillona, haciendo que a Milicent se le cayera el pastelillo .—¡Niña estúpida! —volvió a escucharse detrás de Parvati.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Parvati con miedo.

—¡Espantosa! ¡Apestosa! —gritaba el Jarvey mientras se acercaba rápidamente.

Las gemelas salieron corriendo asustadas, pero Milicent se quedó observando a su pequeño defensor color marrón, quien comía el pastelillo sin pausa.

—Muchas gracias, Harold —le dijo Milicent al recién nombrado jarvey, quien la miró con la boca llena de pastel.

Tal vez Parvati no era tan buena amiga como pensaba, pero ahora había conocido a Harold, su nuevo mejor amigo.

* * *

Es lo primero que escribo desde el 2017. ¡No lo puedo creer! Así que, por favor, no sean tan duros conmigo.

Para aclarar, en la historia Milicent y las gemelas tienen 9 años.


	2. Salamandra al ataque

Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Salamandra al ataque

El viento entraba por la ventana de la cocina, meciendo la cortina blanca en un compás suave, casi espeluznante. El lugar solo estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna y el fuego de la chimenea que crepitaba constantemente.

Y ahí, en una esquina, se encontraba Molly Weasley sujetando con ambas manos un sartén viejo y ondulado como si su vida dependiera de ello.

De pronto, lo volvió a escuchar. Un sonido tan desconocido, tan … peligroso.

Preparada, salió de su escondite y caminó hasta la chimenea, pisando con cuidado para no hacer ruido y así, capturar a su presa.

Estaba tan cerca cuando … ¡Clack! La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Molly saltó, dejando caer su sartén haciendo tremendo escándalo.

— ¡Aaaaahhh!

— ¡Aaaaahhh!

— ¡Aaaaaahh!

—¿Mamá? —gritó su hijo.

— ¡Charlie! Rápido, saca tu varita — gritó alarmada.

— Pero, ¿Qué …?

— ¡Hazlo! Ya no puedo verlo.

—¿A Quién? —preguntó Charlie, en completo estado de alerta.

— No sé qué es, pero está preparándose para atacar. ¡Estoy segura!

Charlie movió la varita y encendió las luces.

— ¡No! ¡Nos has dejado expuestos!

— Mamá, tranquilízate. —Le dijo tratando de esconder su sonrisa —. Sin luz no puedo ver qué es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa.

Charlie comenzó la búsqueda. Debajo de los sillones, en el librero, entre los trastes del lavabo cuando …

— ¡Oh, wow!

— ¿Qué es?

— ¡Oh, wow!

— ¡Charles Herbert Weasley! Dímelo ahora, antes de que me dé un ataque.

— Es solo una salamandra, mamá.

— ¿Una qué? preguntó confundida.

— Una salamandra de fuego —contestó mientras hacía levitar al pequeño reptil para que pudiera verlo de cerca.

— ¡Saca esa cosa de aquí!

— Mamá, son inofensivos. Solo estaba en la chimenea alimentándose. Aunque no sé qué hace aquí, tan lejos de su hábitat natural.

— Como sea. Llévatelo de aquí.

— Podría quedármelo y … — con solo mirar a su madre supo que era una batalla perdida —. Está bien, lo llevaré con el Profesor Fieldman.

— Bien, muy bien. Ahora me pondré hacer la cena, antes de que a otra criatura se le antoje provocarme un infarto.

* * *

N/A: Pobre Molly xD. En fin. No encontré por ningún lado el nombre completo de Charlie, así que le invente un segundo nombre, porque las madres siempre dicen los nombres completos cuando están disgustadas xD. Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me divirtió escribirlo.


	3. Regalo de cumpleaños

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minirreto de Marzo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Personaje sorteado: Seamus Finnigan

Palabras: 393

* * *

Regalo de cumpleaños

Llevaba la capa húmeda y las botas sucias con una mezcla de nieve y lodo que odiaba tanto. Odiaba el estúpido invierno con todas sus fuerzas.

Entró en el pasadizo ensuciando todo a su paso sin importarle un comino.

¡Carajo! ¿Porqué hacía tanto frío? Y ¿A quién se le ocurre cumplir años en Febrero?

Si él pudiera escoger su propio cumpleaños sería en Abril. No hay tanta maldita nieve y el sol brilla, pero no tanta como el maldito y asqueroso verano, donde todos sudan como cerdos al solo caminar unos segundos. Si, Abril era perfecto.

Pero no, Pansy Parkinson tenía que nacer en lo que parecía el día más frío del año. Muy adecuado.

Por si fuera poco, el túnel por el que caminaba parecía asfixiarlo. Y si algún defecto tenía Blaise Zabinni, era padecer claustrofobia. Y aracnofobia, y que al ver un poco de sangre, las piernas se le hacían de gelatina, la mente se le nublaba y muy posiblemente terminaría en el suelo. Pero nadie lo sabía y jamás se enterarían.

Hizo mil malabares para guardar su varita y no dejar caer las cajas que iba cargando. Le dió un empujón a la puerta de madera, y sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando, cayó al suelo, justo al pie de la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Y si algo odiaba más que el invierno, era hacer el ridículo.

Si caer al suelo de una manera nada sutil y tirar cajas que contenían plumas de color rosa, frascos de tinta rosa y pergaminos perfumados, no era suficientemente embarazoso, que Seamus Finnigan estuviera parado justo a un lado de él bastaba.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le dijo el Gryffindor, tratando de aguantar la risa.

—No —contestó levantándose rápidamente, sin atreverse a mirar al otro chico y alejándose rápidamente.

—¡Oye, espera! Se te cayeron tus ...cosas —le dijo Seamus al alcanzarlo, dandole las plumas y la tinta y los pergaminos, con una sonrisa claramente burlona en el rostro.

De pronto se giró al escuchar unas risitas a su espalda, y como no, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom también estaban ahí, burlándose de él. ¡Mierda!

—¡ESO NO ES MÍO, ÍMBECIL! —gritó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Se despertó abruptamente y miró a su alrededor encontrándose con cortinas verdes. Suspiró. Tal vez comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Pansy no era la mejor idea.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, es lo que es. xD Espero que no les parezca tan terrible.


End file.
